D-BC: Episode 62
??? 1) *Falling* AHHHH! ' '??? 2) It's alright, I got ya mayn! ''' '''THUD! Minutes later, lava boils; there are a few streams of lava, getting bigger. The ground isn't very stable. Nexus and Crimson are brawling in this creator. Infernic, Gourge, and Grotear are fading away. Nexus) Ability Activate! Fire Barrier! ( A barrier of flames rise to protect Valkyrie ) ' '( A barrier of flames rises in front of Valkyrie ) ( The electrical blast hits the barrier, travels above it, and hits Valkyrie ) ' '''Valkyrie) *Getting electrocuted; head looks straight up into the air* AHHH! ' '''Nexus) ... Crimson) All you had to do was accept my handshake! ''' '''Nexus) Err! Ability Activate! Jet Turbo! ( Valkyrie encases himself in red flames and shoots at the opponent ) ( Valkyrie breaks out of the electricity; Valkyrie encases himself in red flames, shooting towards the opponent ) Mike) What's going on? ' '''Drarieror) *Holding Mike* I wish I could really explain this, but I'll try. These two meyn had an altercation, Crimson said he saw his wrongs and wanted a handshake, but Nexus didn't accept. ' '''Burzeator) Thatz rigthz! ( The ground shakes; the area Drarieror was standing collapses ) ' '( Drarieror jumps backwards ) ' '( Burzeator stays where he was, flying and watching ) ( The lava intestifies below ) ' '( A small tunnel is behind Crimson ) ' '( Electrilyr flies into the tunnel ) ' '''Crimson) You were smart, though. ' 'Nexus) See! ' 'Crimson) I never saw the goodiness from your ways! I WOULD HAVE TAKEN YOU OUT THERE AND I WILL NOW! *Charges towards Nexus, hopping over the lava puddles* ' '( Nexus readies himself; has his hand on his jacket's zipper ) ' 'BANG! ' '''( Crimson jumps over the final lava puddle between Nexus and himself ) ( Nexus backs away ) ' '( Crimson lands were Nexus was standing ) ' '''Crimson) Truth is, my job was to stop anyone from getting onto Earth. BUT I FAILED AT STOPPING YOU! *Punches* ' 'BANG! ' '''( Some of the ground crubbles ) ( Nexus blocks ) ' '''Crimson) I WANTED TO BE TEAMED WITH THAT PUNK! *Points towards Mike* AN-*Hit* ' '( Nexus brings his fist back ) ' '''( Yellow flashes come out of the tunnel ) Valkyrie) AHHHH! Crimson) *Covers his mouth with both hands* ... Nexus) SOLDIER, I CAN BEAT YOU UP ANYTIME! I DON'T NEED MY FRYING PAN, I JUST NEED HEART! ' '''Crimson) What? ' 'Nexus) Do you understand, Soldier? ' 'Crimson) No...What happened? ' 'Nexus) What do you mean, what just happened?! ' 'Crimson) Where am I? Why did you punch me? Why is it hot down here? ' 'Nexus) ...*Walks towards Crimson, extending his hand to help him up* ' 'Valkyrie) AHHHH! ' '''( Electricity sparks out of the tunnel ) ( Nexus pays attention to the tunnel ) ' '''Crimson) Heh, FOOL! *Punches Nexus' in a bad place* ' '''Nexus) *Closes his legs on Crimson's hand* I've taken that shot too many times, but not this time! Crimson) ... ( Valkyrie shoots out of the tunnel, with Electrilyr wrapped around him ) ' '( Lava shoots out of the ground ) ( Valkyrie crashes into another wall ) ( Lava quickly spills out of the tunnel ) ''' '''Crimson) ... Nexus) ! ' '( Lava quickly surrounds Nexus and Crimson ) ' '( A piece of the ground, rises ) ' '''Crimson) ...*Yanks his fist out of Nexus' grip and runs* ' 'Nexus) ...*Looks around* ! *Follows behind Crimson* ' '( Crimson jumps over the lava puddle, onto the rising ground ) ' '''( Lava shoots out of the ground, under the rising ground ) ( Nexus jumps, barely gripping the rising ground ) ' '''Crimson) *Stares at Nexus* HAHAHA! ' '''Nexus) Help me... Crimson) *Stomps on Nexus' hands* SURE! Nexus) Please. ( Crimson rubs his foot on Nexus' hands ) ' '''Crimson) Uh...NO! *Kicks Nexus' head* ' '''( Nexus loses his grip and falls towards the lava pit ) Mike) NEXUS! ''' ''Meanwhile...'' 'Aquora) Welcome. ' 'Buratro) BULKY! ' 'Aquora) Okay sir. ' 'Buratro) BULKY! ' '''Osbyss Tigator) ... Arric) Um... Blue) PUNCH HER! ' '( Buratro punches Aquora ) ' '( Aquora flies backwards, dropping black spheres ) ' '''Blue) GET HER! ' '( Buratro jumps ) ' '''D-BC: Episode 63 '' D-BC: Episode 62 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Nexus Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Infernic Category:Gourge Category:Grotear Category:Valkyrie Category:Mike Category:Drarieror Category:Electrilyr Category:Burzeator Category:Buratro Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Blueking4ever Category:Arric Category:Aquora